House of Christmas
by Goddess of Awesomeness
Summary: Day 6 of my Twelve Days of Christmas Countdown! It's Christmas at Anubis House and the mystery is over. No drama, no fights, just fluffiness. YEAH RIGHT! Joy still hasn't apologized to anyone and she's lonely...but will a game of Truth or Dare reveal why she was so mean to Nina in the first place? Set in Season 2. Drabble.


**Author's Note; The views for my stories have been pretty high, but the reviews have been pretty low. Please review guys! Anyway it's HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I feel like I'm more excited than all of you. Funny story. This is number 6, right? I have number 9 halfway done and none of 10, 11, and 12. I need to get working on that. Like, now. Anyways...ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own House of Anubis. If I did, there would be more Peddie than mystery, and it would go on forever...**

**Oneshot #6: House of Christmas**

As Victor put up the Anubis House Staying For Christmas List, he was surprised by how they all rushed to him. Until he realized it was the list they were rushing to.

Jerome, Patricia, and Eddie had to stay, so everyone else decided to also.

Nina was excited. The mystery had ended a few weeks back, and she and Fabian were FINALLY together. Again.

Fabian was ecstatic for the same reasons, in fact, he didn't even remember why they'd broken up in the first place.

Mara was happy. She loved Jerome and knew he would never ever hurt her in any way. Like cheating on her. She dismissed the thought as soon as it came into her head.

Jerome was on Cloud 9. He'd wanted Mara for SO long! She was just…perfect. An angel. And FINALLY Mick and her had officially broken up. Took them long enough.

Alfie was ecstatic. He loved seeing everyone so happy and it just warmed his heart. Especially now that Amber was at his side. He'd finally worn her down! Plus Christmas was coming!

Amber was excited. She finally realized that she liked, maybe even LOVED, Alfie and was lucky he still wanted her. Plus the Amfie, Fabina, Jara, and Peddie scrapbooks she was making. She couldn't wait until Christmas.

Patricia was…well, no different. Just a little happier with Eddie around, but not that much. She still had a reputation to uphold and still teased and pulled pranks on him.

Eddie was basically the same way. Just because they were dating did NOT mean they couldn't tease eachother and pull pranks anymore, right?

Joy was lonely. She'd been meaning to apologize to Nina, but hadn't yet. She'd been helping Amber with the scrapbooks and trying to mend her friendships with Patricia and Fabian.

So on Christmas Eve, Trudy called them all into the living room. "Sit." She ordered.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because I want you all to get along with eachother. It's Christmas! Play some board games or something." Trudy answered.

"Truth or Dare?" Jerome suggested, his eyes twinkling.

They all agreed. Trudy left the room and Jerome went first. "Trixie, truth or dare?"

"Of course," she muttered. "Dare."

He rubbed his hands together. "I dare you not to call anybody any names for ten minutes, or you have to kiss Alfie."

She made a face and looked at her phone. "Fine." Eddie opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it again at the look she was giving him.

"Alfie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alfie said cautiously.

"Lame. But…what's your middle name?" She grinned evilly.

He glared at her. "I hate you Patricia. I hate you so much." Then he coughed, "Marmaduke."

"I'm sorry, what was that Alfie?" Eddie asked, cupping his hand to his ear.

"Marmaduke." Alfie said normally. Patricia and Eddie high-fived as Mara and Joy laughed hysterically.

"How did I not know that?" Mara asked.

Alfie shrugged. "Amber, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you start liking me?" Everybody groaned.

"When we were playing that board game and you got out." She said. "Now Joy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why have you been such a jerk to Nina?" Everybody else just inwardly winced. Joy stayed silent. "Well?"

"I hate Christmas." Joy muttered. "I should've just gone home." She then stormed upstairs.

Nina followed her, wanting answers herself. She knocked on the door.

"Go away Trudy."

"It's Nina."

"Go away Nina."

She went in anyways. Joy was facedown on her bed.

Nina sat down next to her. "I said go away." Joy protested.

"I know, I heard you." After a while, Nina asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Joy sat up. "I'm jealous. I really liked Fabian and I thought he would wait for me. I come back and you've taken my room, my crush, my friends. I wanted that back. So I was mean to you. That's all. I feel so horrid now because the only reason I stayed was to get you all to like me again when I should be at home with my parents."

"No, you shouldn't. And I'm not trying to steal your life, I'm sorry. We all still like you and are glad you're here."

"Really?" Joy asked.

"Really." Nina confirmed.

After a few minutes they went back downstairs to where everybody was on their phones or talking to eachother.

They all got into a large conversation and talked well into the night. Eddie and Patricia sat on one couch, Fabian and Nina sat on the other. Joy was sitting in an armchair, while Amber was in the other one. Jerome and Mara were next to eachother on the floor while Alfie sat next to Amber's armchair.

And that's how Victor and Trudy found them, fast asleep, the next morning.

**Alright, If I have not made this clear by now, *Grabs all readers at once and shakes their shoulders* _REVIEW_! :D**


End file.
